The present invention relates to signature capture devices and more specifically to a handwriting capture device with an insertable form interface.
Today, retailers and service providers are burdened with having to store and retrieve large amounts of paper records from credit and check transactions. Normally, these records are produced at a retail terminal or personal computer as master copies of sales receipts, invoices, and work orders. During a transaction, both a clerk and a customer enter information onto such documents in order to complete a transaction.
Allgeier et. al. disclose a write input device employing a display underneath a transparent digitizer to capture signature information. The display gives a customer feedback for stylus input.
Protheroe et. al. disclose a write input device employing a pressure-sensitive digitizer without a display.
Liquid crystal displays make write input devices expensive. Therefore, it would be desirable to minimize the number of items requiring display and, therefore, the size of the display. It would also be desirable to eliminate the need for multiple transaction documentation and multiple-person entry of information onto documents.